


a risk worth taking

by spookyandtyjo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyandtyjo/pseuds/spookyandtyjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh are at their normal Sunday dinner when Josh decides to tease Tyler</p>
            </blockquote>





	a risk worth taking

it was 7:30 pm and Tyler and Josh were currently sitting at the dinner table with both families present during their Sunday dinner. 

since before the boys left their shared apartment, Josh has been suffering with a raging boner all because of how sexy Tyler's ass looked in those leggings. 

Josh leaned over towards Tyler and whispered in his ear, "you know, because of you, i've had this goddamn hard on and I can't do anything about it."

the younger boy's face turned a bright red while his cock on the other hand, was getting harder and harder as moments passed. everyone was chatting away, not paying one sliver of attention towards the two horny boys. 

Josh slowly moved his hand to Tyler's thigh, rubbing it gently, giving hard squeezes here and there. it took everything in Tyler not to let out a squeak, moan, or groan. both men knowing how risky it was. if anything, it only made the game more fun and the boys hornier. 

the older boy rode his hand further up his lover's leg, resting at Tyler's full, large bulge. 

the action cause Tyler to choke on his mashed potatoes, "Tyler, sweetie, are you alright?" his mother asked, ever so oblivious. he cleared his throat and replied with a good boy classic; 'yes, mother. i'm fine, thank you.' and continued eating. 

Josh paused his movements while Tyler's mother was talking to him, but as soon as she left the shared conversation to start another with Mrs. Dun, he immediately got back to teasing the fuck out of his boyfriend. 

it was now Tyler's turn to lean over towards Josh, "why are you doing this, you couldn't wait till we got home?!" they both locked eyes, Tyler taking note of how dark and blown Josh's pupils were. "you deserve it. you deserve to be teased." Tyler gulped, nodding, trying his best to continue eating his meal. 

Josh's rubbing on Tyler's bulge increased, much faster than before. he was pressing harder, doing his best to get his boy closer to the edge. 

"I know you're close baby boy, but guess what," he said, dragging out the 'a'. "you aren't allowed to cum." Josh smirked. he had this all planned perfectly and was more than ready to test it out. 

Tyler was gripping his fork and was slightly banging it against the table. he felt the familiar heat coil up in his stomach and coughed, giving Josh the signal that he was more than close to cumming. 

he accidentally let out a throaty groan as Josh removed his hand from the boy's clothed cock. everybody has cleared the table of tonight's dinner, bringing out the prepared desserts. 

Tyler watched in agony as everyone enjoyed their food, Josh smiling and laughing and enjoying himself like nothing ever happened under the table while he sat there in pain, internally crying. 

"hey ty, you aren't gonna have any?" jay asked. 

"n-no, i'm full, thanks"

jay shrugged, "oh well, more for me" 

Josh brought his mouth up to Tyler's ear, "you don't get to cum till we're all cleaned up after dessert, understand me, princess?" he gave a slight nod in response. "y-yes daddy." 

ten minutes later, which felt like hours to poor Tyler, everyone was finished with their dessert. the boys were the only one's left at the table, pretending to make conversation (but in reality, just Josh telling Tyler how hard he was going to fuck him later on) as family members passed by them, cleaning up remaining plates and such when Mrs. Dun came up to them, "you boys aren't going to come play an awesome game of scrabble!?" 

Tyler was about to reply when Josh spoke for him. "no thanks, ma, we're just gonna sit here and talk for a bit. is that alright?" she sighed and nodded, "I guess that's okay. don't hesitate to come and join us though!" 

 

"now, where were we?" Josh's voice was deep and rough, something Tyler found incredibly sexy. "p-please Josh." 

"please what baby? you need to beg for it." he stated, so innocently. 

Tyler did just as he was told, "please daddy, i've been such a good boy for you. lemme cum. please, please let me cum." 

that's all it took before Josh's hand was back on his bulge, rubbing over him intense and fast. 

Tyler was biting his finger, biting his lip, doing anything to stifle a moan and keep from getting caught. 

"you're gonna cum when I say so, on my count got it?" Tyler whimpered as his movements quickened. 

"1" 

"2"

"3,"

"cmon baby, cum for daddy" 

and with that, Tyler came in his pants, panting quickly. the sticky substance absorbing in his boxers which was highly uncomfortable. 

"god you're so hot Tyler, so fucking hot and all fucking mine," Josh bit his lip. "now let's go say bye to everybody so I can give you a well deserved fuck in the car."

**Author's Note:**

> oops


End file.
